The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies.
Radio frequency (RF) connector assemblies are used for numerous applications including military applications and automotive applications. For example, RF connector assemblies may be used with global positioning systems (GPS), antennas, radios, mobile phones, multimedia devices, and the like. The connector assemblies are typically coaxial cable connectors that are provided at the end of coaxial cables. In one or more of the identified applications, the connector assemblies may be exposed to debris, contaminants, and environmental elements, such as dirt, oil, water, freezing temperatures, and the like. The debris, contaminants, and elements may disrupt the electrical signal path through the connector assemblies and/or damage the electrical components of the connector assemblies if allowed access to the electrical components that provide the electrical signal path.
It may be difficult to adequately seal some connector assemblies due to the presence of multiple openings defined along a housing of a corresponding connector assembly, which each may serve as an ingress location for debris, contaminants, and elements into the internal cavity of the connector assembly. In addition, some connector assemblies may have a small size with limited space available for providing a seal or gasket at various openings and interfaces. For example, the space available for a seal may be so constrained that it is difficult to assemble or install a pre-molded seal into the connector assembly. In addition, the space may be so constrained that a pre-molded seal may have to be significantly small and/or thin to fit within the available space, and such seal may risk tearing or rolling out of position during assembly or during use, causing leak paths around the seal.
Although one solution to the issue of limited space availability could be to increase the size of the connector assemblies, many connector assemblies are standardized according to certain industry standards for specific types of connector assemblies. The industry standards may prevent such a size increase in the connector assemblies in order to better accommodate pre-molded seals to seal the connector assemblies from the external debris, contaminants, and elements.
A need remains for a connector assembly that provides adequate sealing from external debris, contaminants, and elements in a cost effective and reliable manner.